Caught Out
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry and Charlie are caught in a compromising position by Molly. Let the embarrassment commence.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing you recognise. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Michy **

**Written for -**

**The We're In A Relationship Competition **

**The Scavenger Hunt – Fanon **

**Word Count – 760 **

**Caught Out **

"I love you, you know," Harry whispered, playing with the red hairs on Charlie's chest as they lay in post-coital bliss. It was mid-afternoon, and since neither of them had work, they had decided to just stay in bed and enjoy each other's company.

"I love you, too," Charlie replied with a small smile, pressing his nose into Harry's hair to inhale the smell that was just... Harry.

They dozed off together, the bed sheet barely covering their modesty.

Within the hour, the same thought would pass through both of their minds. _Thank Merlin for small mercies._

xxxx

They had been together for seven and a half months, though the vast majority of their relationship had been long distance. Charlie had been finishing up his work in Romania, and Harry had been finishing his healing apprenticeship at St Mungo's. Now though, they were both finished, and Harry would soon begin working as a healer full time.

Charlie had agreed to work with Luna Lovegood and her father, to build a Magical Zoo. When she finished school, Luna had travelled to many different places, and found that most countries had at least one zoo. Charlie would be a wonderful asset, especially if they received the agreement of the Ministry to hold some of the smaller Dragons.

Instead of moving back home, like his mother wanted, Charlie had decided to take Harry up on his invitation to 'use his spare room.' Nobody knew of their relationship yet, so it was a convenient cover. Both of them, without speaking to the other, often wondered why they hadn't told anyone. That wouldn't be an issue for much longer, though.

xxxx

A knock, followed by a female shriek woke the men up about an hour after falling asleep. Molly Weasley stood in the doorway to the room they currently occupied, mouth agape as she stared at their barely covered naked bodies.

"Mum," Charlie muttered, seemingly snapping her out of her shock.

"I… I'll just... I'll wait in the kitchen," she stammered, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Charlie looked at Harry, stopping short when he saw the black-haired man biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"It's not bloody funny, Harry," Charlie said, though now he was sporting a smile too.

"It is a little," Harry replied, holding his thumb and finger close together in front of Charlie, before he finally broke down and started laughing.

"Stop," Charlie whispered, putting a hand over Harry's mouth. "She'll hear you!"

"So," Harry said after he got himself under control and Charlie moved his hand. "Would it really be so bad if everyone knew about us?"

"I was keeping it secret because I thought it was what /you/ wanted," Charlie said, frowning a little.

Harry paused for a moment. "We've been idiots," he decided, sitting up. "I thought you wanted to keep it secret."

Charlie pulled the blanket off himself to get dressed, and laughed again. "You're right, we've been idiots," he agreed. "Come on, let's go see mum before she's storming back in here with a frying pan or something."

xxxx

Harry pushed Charlie from the bedroom first, before he walked out behind him, using the broader man as a shield. He knew what Molly Weasley could be like in a temper, and if the pans, plates or cutlery started flying, Harry was taking cover in Charlie's back.

"Hey, mum," Charlie said cautiously, finding the woman in the kitchen arranging a tea tray. Molly looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I, um, well, Harry and I are together," he mumbled, not really sure what was supposed to be said when your mum caught you in bed with someone she thought of as family.

Harry almost laughed when he saw the expression on Molly's face. "You don't say," she said, picking up the tea tray and walking it through to the living room. Charlie and Harry followed her, sitting on the sofa when she sat pointedly in the only armchair. She stared at the two of them for a moment with a stern face before she finally broke into laughter.

Harry and Charlie glanced at each other, before looking back at her, slightly worried and a lot confused.

"As if we didn't know. Really boys, you need to take acting lessons if you want to get away with anything when I'm around," she told them, picking up her tea. "So, when's the wedding?"

The shared look of utter horror on the boys' faces would keep her laughing for days.


End file.
